Girl Interupted 2
by MimiYagami
Summary: A year after the first story, Zidane is no where to be found and the girl have gone off on an adventure away from home.


Girl, Interupted 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Its been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side  
and said Im angry  
Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me  
Three days since the living room,  
I realized its all my fault, but couldnt tell you  
Yesterday youd forgiven me  
But itll still be two days till I say Im sorry  
Hold it now and watch the hoodwink  
As I make you stop, think  
Youll think youre looking at Aquaman  
I summon fish to the dish,  
Although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the sushi  
Cause its never touched a frying pan  
Hot like wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because Im all about value  
Bert Kaempferts got the mad hits  
You try to match wits  
You try to hold me but I bust through  
Gonna make a break and take a fake  
Id like a stinkin, achin shake  
I like vanilla, Its the finest of the flavors  
Gotta see the show,  
Cause then youll know  
The Vertigo is gonna grow  
Cause its so dangerous,  
Youll have to sign a waiver  
How can I help it if I think youre funny when youre mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of taking off my shirt  
Its been one week since you looked at me  
Threw your arms in the air and said youre crazy  
Five days since you tackled me  
Ive still got the rug burns on both my knees  
Its been three days since the afternoon  
You realized its not my fault not a moment too soon  
Yesterday youd forgiven me  
And now I sit back and wait till you say youre sorry  
Chickity China the Chinese chicken  
You have a drumstick and your brain stops tickin  
Watchin X-Files with no lights on,  
Were dans la maison  
I hope the Smoking Mans in this one  
Like Harrison Ford Im getting Frantic  
Like Sting Im Tantric  
Like Snickers, guaranteed to satisfy  
Like Kurosawa I make mad films  
Okay I dont make films  
But if I did theyd have a samurai  
Gonna get a set of better clubs  
Gonna find the kind with tiny nubs  
Just so my irons arent always flying off the backswing  
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon  
Cause that cartoon has got the boom anime babes  
That make me think the wrong thing  
How can I help it if I think youre funny when youre mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
Im the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Cant understand what I mean?  
You soon will  
I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve  
I have a history of losing my shirt  
Its been one week since you looked at me  
Dropped your arms to your sides and said Im sorry  
Five days since I laughed at you and said  
You just did just what I thought you were gonna do  
Three days since the living room  
We realized were both to blame, but what could we do?  
Yesterday you just smiled at me  
Cause itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Itll still be two days till we say were sorry  
Birchmount Stadium, home of the Robbie  
_______________________________________________________________________  
The song I was listening to was One Week, but it's actually been one year. I took Alex's offer and we left our mansion with the guys. Of course Jeremy vowed to help pay for Duo's conceling with Heero and Trunks. But what I don't understand is that when I went to say goodbye to Zidane, he wasn't home. So I left, off on the great adventure around the world. But I guess your wondering what's happened with the gang.  
  
Alexia is still obsessed with Jeremy and is still waiting for him to call on her cell phone. He hair has gotten even longer over the past year and right now me, Riki and Artemis are planing to cut her hair to back length again.  
  
Artemis is still emailing Trunks and he is emailing her back with different postcards of him. Now I think she's made a web page shrine to him called-Oh My beloved Trunks.....i know it's freaky.  
  
Riki's been around a lot lately because she is so bored. After all she is the youngest of 15. The rest of us are 16. The poor girl misses her Heero-chan so much I think she's actually going to buy that UFO doll of Heero.  
  
And me, well I still can't get ahold of Zidane. No one seems to know where is is until after he's left his signature in different motels. I just hope we can find him one day. That will be the day I smack him upside the head and give him a great big kiss.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I looked up at him and smiled as Minako ran up to me. "How is life for my most precious little girl?"I asked lifting her up into the air and hugging her. She looks just like me in the yes and like ****** with the hair, blond and green hilites. She was dressed in a purple dress and a white bow in her hair. "Thank you so much Emily, I couldn't have been able to take that important trip without someone taking care of my baby." I said as Minako ran to Emily. "But I thought I was your baby?"****** whined kissing my neck. "You are, but she is my baby too ******."I said kissing him and relasing. "Mommy, me and Emmalie made finger paintings on my bedroom wall the way you wanted them to be."Minako said flashing her glassy clear blue eyes. But she has more of ****** in her than she does me.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kimberly, are you ignoring me or are you still thinking about Zidane again?"Alexia asked as Artemis nearly choked on her glass of lemonade. "Oh here we go again with that Zidane-crap again."Artemis said rolling her eyes. "Artemis....well all you talk about is Trunks.....so let's talk about Zidane for awhile." Alexia said as Riki brushed Alexia's long brown hair. Oh yeah my hair is longer than shoulder length now. It's sparkling just like my father used to say. "Well, gee there's not much to say aout him except he's a blonde and has the strangest eyes."Riki said as she acidently drenched Alex's hair with hair spray. "Yeah those eyes."Artemis said dazily. "A emerald and blue effect. It's like a lake."I said smiling. "It's blue during the day and almost midnight blue in the evening."Alexia said not noticing her drenched hair. "Popluarity must be his middle name."Riki said smiling as images of him all over magazines. "No, I bet it's rebellious for his serious attitude."Artemis said. "I think it's intelligent." Alexia said as the thought of her and my crush together flashed through my mind. "Um, I think his middle name is, Angel...."I said as they all stared at me. "ANGEL?!" they all yelled at me. I sighed and started to daydream about him.  
  



End file.
